Candide Voltair
Introduction Candide Voltair, a man who is better known as the Red Dawn. When he goes into a village he kills everyone the the government would allow. His goal in live is to send a thousand souls from every race to the after life. Only then does he belive he can asend from a mer mortal to a god of death. Candide is also a member of the The Twelve Zodiacs under the code name "Rat". Appearance Candide has blood red eyes and raven black hair. He always wears a black uniform and wears white gloves. Personality Candide is crazy to say the least. He belives that if he kills a thousand of every race then he can assend into god hood. This is his life goal and for this he lives to complet. Candide however is still a person. He loves and he hates. However their is no emotion that will stop him from his goal. To start his quest he killed off his entire family. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Candide fights with a delecate mixture of power and speed swordsmenship with speed wining over the top. Candide however still has the skill and the power to cut an entire ship in half. His speed however seems to go beyound his strenght. Candide focus as a swordsman is to catch his power back up with his speed. Totsuzen shi - Sudden Death- Sudden Death is a sword move where Candide uses Ota. During Ota candide draws his sword creating a massive flying slash that flies towards the enemy. As the slash hist the opponent Candide spins around slicing through his enemy from the side. A sucessful attack ends with Sudden Death. Physical Strength Candide has cut a battle ship into two pieces. Agility Candide uses a move called Ota which is the word for sound in japaness. Ota is a physical feat were Candide moves at the speed of sound. While he is using Ota one can see piles rubble blasting off the ground where he stepped. It should be noted that Candide is not where the rubble is blasting from. The blast of rubble is the after effect. Endurance Swordsmen level Weapons Oni ha- Demon Blade - It is the name of Candide's sword. Many people question him about the name of his blade and why he carries such a evil sounding sword. These people do not know of his dream, nor do they know of what kind of person he is. The souls that he has slain with his sword know far to well why he uses such a sword. It should be known that Oni Ha can catch a flame from sparks. The fat of all the lives it has taken has seeped into the balde and burns when ever he clashes blades with another. Devil Fruit For further information: Karma Fruit Karuma Karuma no Mi, Summary, Turns ones malicious intentions back upon oneself Type,Paramecia Usage To avoid fighting Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships History Candide has a very bloody history. He was born underneath a red moon, a sign of ill omen in his home village. When his mother gave birth there were complications. She ended up dying from blood loss that very night. Many people considered this to be Candide’s first kill. As a child Candide grew up alone. His siblings hated him and blamed him for their mother’s death. His father despised him just as much, but Candide’s grandmother protected him from the wrath of his family. She raised the boy under her watchful eye till Candide turned five. On his fifth birthday his grandmother died from a horrible disease. Her last words wore “become a good boy and do not be sadden by my death.” Candide however only heard become and death. Candide did not know what to make of this. No longer protected by his grandmother all the hatred of his family fell down upon him. The would beat the boy and deny him meals. Candide however found a bit of peace from a wondering swordsman who settled down in the village. The swordsman never told Candide his name. He told the boy he was swordsman and that his name was not important. Candide only discovered later that the man was an infamous serial killer who was hiding from the World Government. The man was dying, but he wanted to past his swordsmenship onto somebody before he past. He spent everyday training the boy to master his sword style that balanced both speed and power. He believed only with a balance can a man truly master the blade. The swordsman died when Candide turned 12. He died from the same disease as Candide grandmother and on the very same day, Candide birthday. Upon his death Candied received Oni Ha, the man’s sword. Sadden by the swordsman passing Candide went home. There he meet his abusive family again who began to throw the fact that the swordsman, his mother and his grandmother died on the same day. They began to call him the curse child and one of his brother’s called him death. When that word hit his ears Candide mind flashed back to his grandmother’s last words, “Become Death”. With that Candide snapped. He drew Oni Ha and sent them all into the afterlife. Their souls cursed his name as they descended. It was in that moment Candide began to strive to become death. “A thousand souls of each , then the soul will awaken”, those were the words inscribed on Candide’s blade. It was these words that started him on this path. Candide joined the marines in order to hide his killing. What better place to take lives than in a force created for fighting? He could kill all he desired and not be noticed.om. Character Design I took a lot from Samurai X has nothign to do with him, but he reminds me of this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "This is the best of possible worlds. Where else can I kill so free of judment. Where else can I swing my blade. Gold Rogers great age of piracy is hell to some, but heaven to others. I am apart of the other." Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel Category:Four-Stars Category:Junishin